


No Howling

by Taco7969



Series: Solangelo Furry AU [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Furry, Howling, M/M, Nico is a Dork, PJO AU, Solangelo AU, cute solangelo, furry au, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taco7969/pseuds/Taco7969
Summary: Nico wants to get back on what Will did, so he does his own thing: with a walk around Central Park.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Furry AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010058
Kudos: 4





	No Howling

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, Nico's a cat and Will's a dog.

Will and Nico are shown walking around Central Park.

"Hey, Will," Nico purrs.

"Yeah?" Will asks.

"Can you howl?" Nico asked.

"Like a wolf?" Will asked.

"Yeah," Nico said.

"Alright, here I go," Will says. "Aroooooooo!"

Nico smirks after this.

"Did I do good?" Will asks.

"Yeah," Nico says. "You did well in giving a fine to yourself."

"What?!?!" Will shouts when he finally looks at a sign that says "No howling, $20 fine."

Let's just say a grumpy Nico is at the infirmary back at Camp Half-Blood while Will is smirking with a bottle of nectar.


End file.
